Golf Siblings
My 41th Fanfiction. Feedback is appreciated. Lori invites Lincoln for a mini-golf play. Lincoln was walking along the hall on the first floor and practicing yo-yo tricks. Suddenly he heard an unpleasant exchange of words. Luna: You sang it wrong! Lola: I sing in my own style! Luna: It's a rock music! Not pop! Lola: My version is better! Luna: So you're stealing my lyrics! Lucy: Don't forget I wrote them! Lucy, Lola and Luna began fighting much to Lincoln's fear. Lincoln: the audience I remember the last time and I don't want to experience it again! I'll pretend I don't know it's happening and I'll leave. Lincoln went down and heard Lynn arguing with Lisa. Lynn: You dare to tell me this nasty fluid will help me? Lisa: I spent 3 days on making this prototype stimulant and you just spitted it! Lynn: You should have worked on it's taste! Lisa: Taste does not matter. What matters are the proteines I mixed with... Lynn: Blah, blah, blah! You're no good cook! Lisa: Soon you'll be no good at anything! Lincoln: the audience Another argument! Just great. Then Lincoln saw at kitchen Luan feeding Lily. Luan: Here the plane is flying! put a spoon into Lily's mouth Lily: spitted the food Bleh! Luan: Hey! You don't like this soup? I didn't spend 2 hours on making this so would spit it! Lily: Meh! Luan: You don't like my soup! How about not feeding you at all?! Leni: How dare you threat our baby sister with not feeding her?! Luan: Don't butt in! Lincoln: the audience This is just sad. Then Lincoln saw Cliff fighting Gary over litter box. Lincoln: the audience You've got to be kidding me! Whole house is arguing! Dang it! I'm out of here! Lincoln ran from his house and accidentally bumped on Lori. Lori: Watch where you're running, twerp! Lincoln: nervously Please! Don't yell at me! I have a hard day today! All siblings argue at home, even pets argue! Lori: So you ran away. Sigh I literally found a good time to leave then. I'm going to mini-golf. smiling Hey, come with me. It will be fun. Lincoln: Why are you inviting me? Lori: Because with company this play will be literally much better. Lincoln: But golf is boring. You just hit a metal ball with a metal stick. Lori: Have you ever played golf? Lincoln: No. Lori: Then how can you be sure it's boring, if you've never played it? Come with me and you'll see how cool game it is. I doubt you'd rather stay here and listen to those arguments. Lincoln: I rather get bored than crushed. I'm in. Lori: This will be a nice Saturday just for two of us. Come to Vanzilla and sit next to me. Lori and Lincoln arrived at Hole In One-derland. Lincoln was carring Lori's golf clubs, when she paid for playtime for her and her brother. Their first hole was on a field with brontosaurus. Lori: Rule is simple. Try to hit the ball to the hole with minimal number of hits. I have years of experience so I can do it with one hit. Lincoln: And that's all? Lori: It's sounds simple but it's not that easy. You need to take a proper pose, hit the ball with proper strength and with proper angle. Look at me, see how I do it. hit the ball with her golf club and it rolled right into the hole Lincoln: Piece of cake. hit the ball but it didn't fell to the hole I missed. I have to approach the ball and push it to the hole, this will be easy. pushed the ball gently and it fell into the hole I did it! Lori: Not bad for your first try. Come to the next area. They came into an area with windmill. Lincoln: This is more difficuly. Lori: You need to wait for the right moment so the ball wouldn't hit the fan. Lincoln: Then I need to be patient. Oh, here is the right moment. Lori: Wait! You're taking the wrong pose! approached Lincoln and grabbed his arms I'll put you in the right pose. Lincoln: Why is this so important? I don't feel convinient. Lori: With pose you tried to take the ball would fall to the water and it would mean end of the game for you. Lincoln: Alright, I'll try this way. Lincoln hit the ball towards windmill but fan deflected the ball, making it hit Lincoln in eye. While he was suffering pain the ball bounced from windmill and then from tree behind Lincoln. The ball his Lincoln in his back making him lose balance. He was about to fall into water but Lori grabbed him. Lori: Lincoln! Lincoln: Thanks. Ouch! My eye and my back! Lori: I'll bring you an icebag. Lincoln: No need. I'll just use cold steel of the golf club. golf club to his face What a nice cold. Lori: I should have literally warned you about it. Sorry. This often happens to amateurs. Lincoln and Lori went to another area. Lincoln: This field has such complex shape. No way I'm gonna get the hole in one. Lori: You need to think a bit about it. Imagine way of the ball. I suggest you to imagine how the ball would go by bouncing from walls. Lincoln: How can I be sure? Lori: Just remember that angle of incidence of light is equal to angle of reflection. Similar rule works for balls in motion too. Lincoln: Angle of incidence of light is equal to angle of reflection. I'll try. imagined the way according to the laws of physics Lori gave him Here it goes. Lincoln hit the ball but it didn't go as he imagined so he went angry. Lincoln: angry Didn't work! Lori: Take it easy! You got the golf club under the ball. That's a typical mistake of beginners. Lincoln: How is it? Lori: By hitting under the ball, you make it lift in air. The ball should stay touching the ground so it could go along the ground. Lincoln: Huh? Lori: I'll show you this on my ball. Look carefully. This was how you hit it. hit the ball under See? It was sloppy. Now this is how you can make all easier. hit the ball in middle of it I control it. It's simple. Try yourself. Lincoln: Ok hit the ball as Lori instructed him and it fell into the hole I did it! I did it! Lori: See? You're a quick lerner if you wish to be. At next area, Arabian Palace were some sand traps. Lincoln: Why is there so much sand? Lori: Sand traps to make game harder. Try to avoid them. Lincoln: hit his ball but it fell in sand trap Dang it! Lincoln went into the sand trap and tried to hit the ball out of it. He failed in his first time so he tried again and again. With each failed hit he got angrier and angrier. Eventually he tossed the golf club on the ground. Lori: Lincoln! Keep cool! went into the sand trap You're literally too angry to play! Lincoln: Such small thing and it frustrates me. Lori: Anger clouds your judgement and makes you stop thinking rationally. You hit the ball with no sense. Lincoln: How can you even keep your patience here? Lori: When I was a beginner I was even less patient than you. Lincoln: I don't get what am I doing worng? I hit the ball, not under the ball, but I can't hit it out the sand. Lori: It works only when ground is solid. Here you need to hit the sand under the ball. Lincoln: grabbed his golf club I think I can do it. Lori: You sound doubtful. Instead of thinking you can do it, just do it. Lincoln: hit sand under the ball making it leave the sand trap Finally! Lori: You need to rest. You're sweaty after expressing your rage on sand. Lincoln: I wonder why you are still calm. At house you aren't. covered his mouth Oops! Lori: angry You little... Lincoln: afraid Oh, my big mouth. Don't hurt me! Lori: giggling I'm kidding. You should have seen your face. I'm in too good mood to be angry. Lincoln: nervously You surprised me. giggle Lori took Lincoln to the local bar and purchased two glasses of water. Both siblings began drinking. Lori: I like coming here because this place calms me down. Lincoln: When did you start coming there? Lori: Dad brought me here when I was bit younger than you. He thought me to play. Here I need to be focused and I have as much silence as I need. This is always a nice change after living in chaotic and noisy house. Lincoln: I try to find peace in our house by reading comics and playing video games. Lori: And because of this you isolate yourself from us. It's not a good. You shall spend more time with your family. Lincoln: It would be easier if we shared same interests. Why are you telling me this after all? Lori: Because we all get older and eventually we'll go in separate ways. We need to enjoy company of our siblings as long as possible. All of us have different personalities and interests so it's more than certain. Lincoln: Didn't you try to persuade other sisters to play golf with you? Lori: Of course I did. Lori had flashbacks of her younger self with Leni and Lynn Sr. Lynn Sr.: We can start the first lesson. Leni: confused But we are not at school. Lori: Just take a golf club. Leni: Golf...club? But where can I find it and how can I take a building? Lori: faceplamed and grabbed a gold club Leni, this is golf club. Leni: Ah, yes. I'm taking the shiny stick. Lynn Sr.: Take a pose like me. took golf pose Leni: It's not a good pose for a model. took model pose Lori: angry Leni! Stop goofing around and focus. Leni: on a golf club like on a mirror I am focused. Aw, I'm so preety. Aaah! I have acne! ran away Lynn Sr.: It seems only we two will play today. Next flashback is with Luan. Lori: Let's play, Luan. Luan: Oh? took a golf ball Now I now how baby moons look like. giggle Get it? Lori: facepalm Literally not funny. Lynn Sr: laugh Speak for yourself. That's hilarious. Lori: Guys! We came here to play mini-golf. Luan: Can you show me how to do this? Lynn Sr: Alright. hit a ball but it fell into water Lori: What a bad move! Luan: What's the difference between a bad golfer and a bad skydiver? A bad golfer goes *Whack!* "Darn!", but a bad skydiver goes "Darn!" *WHACK!* giggle Get it? Lynn Sr: laugh This is the best way to fix my humor! Lori: angry If you prefer to tell each other bad jokes instead of playing golf then I'm out of here! Next flashback is with Lynn. Lori: Not that way. Let me show you this again. hit golf ball Now your turn Lynn: hit the ball but with lot of ground Ugh! I'm a born sportsgirl! Why am I failing? Lori: How did you become an excellent soccer player, hockey player and baseball player? Lynn: By training! But this game is different! I don't have patience for this! Lori: Try again. Lynn: hit the ball so strong it caused devastation of the windmill Wow! Lori: You won't play again! You just literally caused your permanent ban! Lynn: I love sports but this game is too boring for me. I'm returning to soccer. Next flashback is with Luna. Lynn Sr: Luna, this isn't difficult. Lori: Just focus. Luna: I can't! Not with this silence! I need music to focus! Silence disturbs me! Lori: This way you won't learn to play. Luna: This game is boring and too quiet! Lynn Sr: Your sister wants to hang out with you and this is how you repay her? Lori: Dad, this game just isn't for her. Back to present. Lori: Golf just wasn't for them. It's not a game for everybody. Leni gets too distracted, Luan cared more about jokes than the game, Lynn is strong but not accurate, Luna claimed this game is too quiet for her. Lincoln: I can surely believe you, we both know them well. Lori: But you are different. You at least try to learn and I'm glad I finally have a chance to play with one of my siblings in my favorite game. Lincoln: You were right the game is not boring as I thought but I am still no good. Lori: Don't worry. Becoming better requires many years of experience. Both siblings returned to play. Lori:I train for long and I play so good I joined Varsity Golf Club. Lincoln: I never heard of such club. You must have a lot of friends there. Lori: You meet new friends in places for people of same interest. I met Becky there. Becky: What a surprise! Hello, Lori. Lincoln: Speaking of a devil or rather an angel. Lori: Hi, Becky. Becky: And here is our funny party boy, Lincolnovic. Lincoln: Excuse me, my real name is Lincoln. Lori: I brought my little brother here to play with him. Lincoln: This is my very first play. Lori taught me some basics. Becky joined Lincoln and Lori in playing mini-golf. Lincoln could hit ball to hole with two hits. Eventually he hit the ball to hole with one hit. Lincoln: I did it! Hole with one hit! Lori: Congratulations, bro! You earned your first one hole hit in your literally very first day of training. Becky: I earned mine when I was older than you. Lori: I guess it's just beginner's luck. Lincoln: got shocked face when he heard word "luck" Don't say this word for "L" in front of me ever again! Lori: annoyed Hey! What's that supposed to be?! Becky: It's kinda rude, Lincoln! That's how you react on compliments?! Lincoln: I'm sorry, both of you. It's a long story I wish to forget. Lori: You almost mastered basics, I can learn you some tricks I've been practicing for years. Lincoln: I do hope I'll remember them. Lori showed Lincoln some of her techinques, she was amazed by how fast he learns them. He didn't learn them all in first tryings but still quite fast. Becky: You're a fast learner, maybe you'll even join our Varsity Golf Club when you get older. Lori: Yeah it would be nice. Lincoln: I'll consider it. analysed wind force, geometry of field, took proper pose and hit the ball right into hole. I think I will eventually join Varsity Golf Club. Lori: the audience Oh, my! He's learning all techniques very fast, I needed weeks to learn them but he learns them much faster. I fear he can even become better than me. I wanted my brother as a play companion, not competition. I'll keep the best techniques away from him, I won't teach him all I know. Becky: I can also teach you some of my techniques if you wish. Lincoln: Gladly. Lori: the audience At this rate he'll surpass my level before he starts going to high school. Becky: Lori, you shall be proud for having such brother. He inherited golf skills like you. Lincoln: Thank you a lot. Lori: the audience I literally created a monster! On next field Lincoln hit his ball wrongly and it hit a dove nest on tree. Doves attacked Lincoln and began pecking him. Lori couldn't sit idly and run to save him. She made the bird fly away. Lori: Are you alright? Lincoln: Yeah. Animals just don't like me for some reason. Lori: Some unfriendly birds won't ruin our fun. Lincoln: I'll approach the ball, please defend me from the birds. Lincoln hit the ball right to hole but due to disturbing birds he lost some confidence. Lori detected a lost rubber ball, grabbed it and sinisterly smiled. Lori: the audience It seems a random kid lost a bouncing ball. I'll switch it with Lincoln's ball. This will discourage him from further playing. Lincoln: We can return to play. I hope this time it will be better. Lori: to need a pee Sorry, I literally need to bathroom. Lori fooled Lincoln to have an excuse to leave. Lori found a limner painting in white the construction Lincoln damaged earlier. Lori sank the ball in the limner's can with white paint. Lori returned to Lincoln and switched his golf ball with the painted ball. Lincoln took a look on field, took a proper pose and hit the ball. The ball bounced like crazy from walls and other constructions, it caused heavy damages and wounded other players. They all angry glared on Lincoln much to his stress. Both siblings were kicked out Hole In One-derland. A random golfer approached them. Golfer: I've never seen more destructive play! Lincoln: voice I can't believe I'm so hopeless, I thought I'm getting better. Lori: Lincoln's head Well, nobody can be good at everything. You'll improve your skills. Golfer: Then go to a poligion or an old building to demolition! There people got used to massive breaking walls and other massive devastations! You're a shame to all golfers! Because of you the mini-golf field is unavailable for...eh... who knows long! I've seen much better amateurs! Rampaging rhinos cause less devastations! Lori: Enough! Stop yelling at him! Golfer: Why not? I'm only telling the truth to this brat! Lori: Because...looked at sad Lincoln with regret in her eyes. Because he's not to blame but me! I switched his golf ball with a rubber ball and this caused this. Lincoln: What?! Why did you do this? Are you Luan in disguise?! Golfer: Great! A demolition boy and an immature prankster. I'll seek another mini-golf field, where freaks like you are banned! left in fury Lincoln: I deserve an answer! Why did you sabotage my training?! I thought you want to have a companion to play with you. Lori: I wanted you to play with me. However you began improving fasters than me at your age. I got envious and... Lincoln: So you don't like competition? Are you afraid that I might become too good golfer? Lori: embarased I'm sorry. I know it was selfish... Lincoln: angry You know what? I began liking this game but I never wanted to become a professional golfer. Right now I don't know if I ever play this game! You don't want a competition, have it not! Lori: Please don't be mad on me. I said I'm sorry. Lincoln: You told me that spending time with family is important because we all will go separate ways eventually. On the golf field you proved something completely different. Like you said actions speak louder than words. Now I dislike golf now because it reminds me that I can't trust you. Lori: Wait! Don't dislike the game because of me. Don't waste your potential. I wanted a sibling to play with but I ruined it. We can go to another mini-golf field. Lincoln: How can you guarantee you won't sabotage me again? Lori: I can't. You have to trust me. Lincoln: Fine. But remember. made a sign he's watching Lori Lori took Lincoln to Huntington Oaks. There they played golf. Lori won against Lincoln who was using one golf club only. Lincoln: Sigh I lost. Lori: 11 one hole hits for 18 isn't bad for your second play. Lincoln: That's my third play. Lori: The one I sabotaged doesn't count because I played dirty. I hope you had fun. Lincoln: I did indeed. Earlier I was just carrying your golf clubs and giving them to you. Playing is much more entertaining. Lori: I'm sorry again. I shall accept that you learn fast instead of expressing my envy. Lincoln: You know I don't hold grudges for long. Lori: Are we even? Lincoln: We are. and Lori shaked hands Lori: Don't resign from more training. With better opponent I have a bigger challenge and more satisfaction from wining. Even if I lose to you I'll be glad that I trained a good player. Lincoln: We can play again. Let's hope Hole In One-derland will be repaired fast and we won't be banned for long. Lori: I hope too. In Huntington Oaks I had to pay more for mini-golf playing than in Royal Woods. Also car fuel didn't get cheaper. Lincoln: Your golf club. was about to give Lori her golf club to her hands Lori: It's most suitable for you. You can keep it and practice. Consider it as a hand-me-down from me. Lincoln: smiling Thanks, Lori. Lori and Lincoln returned home. When Lori opened the door, rest of the siblings were still fighting much to her annoyance. She closed door. Lincoln: I thought they'll stop when we return. Lori: What they argue for is not our problem. We can go elsewhere. You can choose. Lincoln: Laser Tag? Lori: I didn't expect this. This will be fun. Lincoln and Lori were playing in Laser Tag but both lost to a random player. Lori: That was fun. Lincoln: Agreed but bigger fun would be id at least one of us won. Lori: In games not always it's about victory but fun. Now I know it. Lincoln: How about chess play at park? Lori: I haven't played for long. Lincoln: Then this match can show how much you remember. Lori: Ok. smiled Both siblings came to Ketchum Park and played chess. Lincoln had black figures and Lori white ones. THE END Trivia *Idea for the story came from episode "Back in Black", when it was revealed that Lori is an excellent golfer. *I wrote the fanfiction because I wanted Lincoln and Lori to have a bonding story. I was also displeased when Lincoln destroyed Lori's golf clubs in "No Such Luck". *Lori's tips are based on Neal Granville's golf tips for beginners. *This is the first time I put Becky in my fanfic. *I planned to put Lori thinking she gives Lincoln the certain golf club because she almost never uses it. Because that would paint her bad, I didn't use it in the end. *Actually Lincoln played golf in "Out on a Limo" but I didn't mention this due to my dislike of this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lori Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions